xenonautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morale
A soldiers morale represents their current mental state on the battlefield, with vehicles and robotic units being immune to morale effects. A high morale makes a solider more resistant to psionic attacks while a low morale means the solider may panic and drop their weapon or flee. Battlefield Morale Each individual soldier has their own moral score which comes from their bravery. As a battle progresses a soldiers moral will either increase with positive actions or decrease with negative actions. At the start of a turn a soldier takes a morale check if their morale has fallen below 50, if it has fallen below 50 than the soldier has a 50% chance every turn of panicking, '''if the soldiers morale falls below 40 then they have a chance to '''flee, '''and if their morale falls below 20 they have a chance to go '''berserk. *'Panic': The soldier will lose their TU for the turn. *'Flee: '''The soldier will drop their weapon and run randomly on the map. *'Berserk: The soldier will fire their weapon at the nearest available target, including civilians and fellow soldiers, however the soldier will prioritize shooting aliens. Morale modifiers Modifiers can increase or decrease a soldiers morale score, however these will effect every soldier on the map. Positive Modifiers '''Officer Leadership: Bonus to starting morale provided based on the rank of the highest ranked soldier on the team. This morale boost is provided to the entire team except the leader themselves at the start of the battle: *Private – 20% reduction in overall leadership bonus per Rookie brought on mission, stacks up to 3 times for a 60% reduction. *Corporal – no effect on morale *Sergeant – 2 morale point boost *Lieutenant – 4 morale point boost *Captain – 6 morale point boost *Major – 10 morale point boost *Commander – 15 morale point boost *Colonel – 20 morale point boost Alien Killed: This provides a 10 morale point bonus to the soldier who kills the alien, and a 2 morale point bonus to the rest of the team. Safety in Numbers: If a soldier is within 8 tiles in any direction of a friendly soldier at the start of a turn, they receive a temporary bonus to their morale value based on the rank of the friendly soldier (using the same values as for the Officer Leadership bonus). This bonus persists so long as the friendly troop is alive and remains within 8 tiles at the end of the turn. These bonuses stack up to two times – if there are more than two soldiers within 8 tiles, the two highest ranks are used. Negative Modifiers Xenonaut Death: All soldiers suffer a penalty to their morale dependent on the rank of the soldier killed. *Private – 10 morale point penalty *Corporal – 15 morale point penalty *Sergeant – 20 morale point penalty *Lieutenant – 25 morale point penalty *Captain – 30 morale point penalty *Major – 35 morale point penalty *Commander – 40 morale point penalty *Colonel – 50 morale point penalty Wounded: A soldier suffers a 1 point morale deduction for every 2 points of damage they receive. Civilian Killed by Aliens: This provides a 3 morale point penalty, capped at 15 per turn. Civilian Killed by Xenonauts: This gives a 10 morale point penalty to the soldier who killed the civilian. Xenonaut Soldier Killed by Xenonaut: This gives a 15 morale point penalty to the actor, and a 5 point penalty to all other Xenonauts. This is in addition to the death penalties listed above. Alien Morale The aliens behave in the same way as Xenonauts do in regards to the starting morale and morale regeneration. Their morale modifiers are listed below. Positive Modifiers Alien Kills a Civilian - 10 morale point bonus to alien, 2 morale bonus to the rest of the team. Alien Kills a Xenonaut - 10 morale point bonus to alien, 2 morale bonus to the rest of the team. Negative Modifiers Wounded - Alien suffers a 1 point morale deduction for every 2 points of damage it receives. Alien Dies - All aliens suffer a 10 point morale penalty. Alien Killed by Alien - Alien killing loses 15 morale, all other aliens lose 5 morale. Information gathered from Link - [1]